Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. Generally, a mobile terminal is configured in a hexahedral shape. However, a shape of a mobile terminal tends to be diversified owing to the ongoing developments of flexible displays. For instance, if a flexible display is employed, a mobile terminal can have a cylindrical shape deviating from the traditional hexahedral shape.
Thus, if a mobile terminal is configured in a cylindrical shape, a display may not be exposed on a front face of the mobile terminal. Hence, the demand for developing a new user interface (UI) applicable to a flexible display employed mobile terminal is increasingly rising.